Absurd Question! Answer this for fun!
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: What will happen if a random guy tagged Tsuna to a facebook note? Moreover... An ABSURD facebook note. Read how the Vongola Family answering these stupid questions from the crazy author! xD Open request! :3 CHAP 4 UPDATED! BACK OFF GENTLEMEN! IT'S THE LADY'S TURN
1. THE BOSS FIRST!

This is the reault of my boredom.

I got a inspiration after reading a fanfic! xD Thank you for the author who make that story!

Sorry for grammar mistakes and typo.

Disclaimer: KHR by Amano Akira.

* * *

><p>"Finally! My computer is back!" Tsuna started playing the computer that he just bought today. Ah, it's not like he doesn't have any computer.<p>

Of course, he has a computer. It's a shame if a respectful Vongola tenth doesn't have computer,right?

Tsuna had 5 computers before this one. Do you want to know what happen with the poor computers?

The first one : VIRUS ATTACKED

The second one : Destroyed by Gokudera's dynamite

The third one : CLUMSINESS ATTACKED

The fourth one : Destroyed by Lambo's bomb

The fifth one: Dunno why, Hibari & Mukuro fighting in Tsuna's room and damaged the poor computer.

And that's all the story about Tsuna's computers. And you can see that the computer mostly ruined by his guardians.

Tsuna opened the browser and type 'Facebook.' Tsk, tsk.. I can't tell you the name of his facebook, dear fangirls, it'd privacy. It has been only 3 months since he opened his facebook and he found 96 friend request, 27 messages, & 80 notification.

He stared dumbfounded, "WTF!? How they could know my facebook!?" Tsuna knew that his notification is not the most, Hibari & Mukuro definitely got a lot more than him. But .. It is already quite a lot for Tsuna.

After accepting some friend request and opening the 27 messages (Some of them are from his guardians, and Gokudera has sent him 59 messages when he's freakin' live with him in the Vongola Mansion).

Tsuna sweatdropped as he read Gokudera's -pointless- messages.

Now, time for move to the notification~

"Huh?" Tsuna raised eyebrow, "Absurd Question! Answer this for fun?"

What a weird name and someone has tagged him to this note. Tsuna read the questions and jawdropped, "WHAT KIND OF QUESTIONS ARE THESE!? But.." He thought again, "Ahh.. it looks fun! Let's fill it! and i can escape from the cursed papers for awhile!"

* * *

><p>Must answer this question with you own answer. And don't copy other's anwer. If you do that, i swear the Author of this story will not happy and do something scary to you.<p>

Don't forget to tag your friends if you have finished filling this note.

And the friends you tagged may get different questions than the questions you get. Don't ask why.

~START~

1. What's your name?

Umm, last time i checked.. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Not Tuna or Dame-Tsuna!

.

.

2. What's your real name?

Seriously, you think i'm using fake name!? I'm the AWESOME SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!

.

.

3. I thought your name is Popo.. Are you sure you're not Popo?

Helloooo? Are you questioning me or forcing me? And WHO THE HELL is POPO!?

.

.

4. What's your status?

The awesome 10th boss of an awesome mafia family, Vongola.

.

.

5. Are you sure you're not Popo?

SHUT. UP.

.

.

6. Do you have a girlfriend?

GIRLFRIEND? HAHAHAHAHAHA...No ._.

Currently friendzoned. *cry in the corner*

.

.

7. Who is she?

STOP! DON'T MAKE ME REMEMBER IT AGAIN! *cry hard*

.

.

8. Do you have a boyfriend?

WTF!? I don't know who are you but i will find you so you can know i'm a MAN.

Btw... I have seme.. Well, i'm an ultimate uke after all~ But sometimes i want to be a sem- WHAT!? No! I'm STRAIGHT! I told you i'm straight!

.

.

9. Who is he?

A pervert-lolicon pineapple. Once a pineapple floating in Vindice waterprison.

.

.

10. What part of you that you like the most?

My anti-gravitation hair. Rivaling Hibari's hedgehog's needle.

.

.

11. What part of you that you hate the most?

My cute face...And my height. My face makes me an ULTIMATE UKE.

.

.

12. Who you fear the most?

REBORN! HIBARI-SAN! PINEAPPLE PERVERT! REBORN!

...

REBORN! HE'S THE MOST SCARY PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE!

.

.

13. What's your favorite song?

Slow song that can make my 10 minutes sleep feels like 10 hours sleep.

.

.

14. What's the thing you hate the most?

The cursed paperworks that snatched my freedom and sanity. HAHAHAHAHA I WILL BURN THESE CURSED PAPERS! DIE DIE!

.

.

15. What's your zodiac?

The thing you used for weigh something. (SCALE for simple)

.

.

16. What's your favorite type?

-Never hitting me with a hammer

-Never blow me with dynamite/bomb

-Never trying to kill me/bite me to death

-Doesn't have pineapple style

-Never shouting or punching me

.

.

17. Are you secretly a psychopath?

Me? A psychopath? Ohh i think i can be a psychopath.. Why not? My paperworks and guardians already claimed my sanity! KHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA.

.

.

18. What's your favorite anime?

Boku no pi- No, no! I mean KHR! KHR!

.

.

19. What're the words you often say?

HIEE!, REBORN!, PAPERWORKS!, STOP IT MINNA!, DON'T FIGHT IN THE MANSION!, ARGHHH!

._.

.

.

20. Ahh.. It's already end, huh?

Oh? Really? Are you serious? Seriously? WOW! I ACTUALLY CAN FILL THESE ABSURD QUESTIONS! HOORAY! OKAA-SAN, I DID IT, OKAA-SAN!

.

.

21. Don't miss me, okay?

No way in hell, now shoo! Shoo!

.

.

22. It's finally the end...

*Dance Harlem Shake*

.

.

23. Any last word?

You make it sounds like i'm going to die in 5 minutes. And didn't you say it's over?

.

.

24. Nyuu~ Don't forget to tag your friends!

I KNOW IT ALREADY, NOW JUST GO!

.

.

25. By-bye-bi~ See you later!

*Punch wall unconsciously* "OUCH! ITTAI! ITTAII! MY HAND! MY HAND!"

* * *

><p>After some screams of pain, he reviewing his answers. He doesn't know why but the more he saw his answer the more he thought that his answers are more ridiculous than the questions.<p>

"Naah, who cares?" He tagged all of his guardians along with the Varia, "Now.. Let's see their answers. KUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And now we have the certainty that Tsuna is already lost his sanity...

* * *

><p>LoL A very short fanfic! But don't worry this isn't one-shot! xD<p>

Dear fabulous readers, please tell me the person you want to answer the questions in the review box~

Thank you for reading, sorry if it's not funny. *bows*


	2. XANXUS TIME!

Thank you very much for those who reviewing, fav, and following my story! I really appreciate it *Bows*

Xanxus got 2 votes, Squalo got 2 votes, Chrome got 1 vote.

Because Xanxus and Squalo got the same 2 votes, i think i will make the Xanxus one.

With hints of XS~

Sorry for grammar mistakes & typo. No offense, this fanfic is just for humor.

* * *

><p>"Urghh," A man with black hair and six pack body like an L-M*n model just stretched his body on his King Size bed and groaned. "HEY TRASH!"<p>

A white haired man kicked the big brown door, "VOOII! WHAT NOW, ASSHOLE!? DON'T SHOUT WHEN YOU JUST WOKE UP AT 10 A.M!"

A Tequila bottle succesfully landed on Squalo's beautiful sparkling white hair.

"VOII! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU JERK!"

"Shut up trash! Now bring me my handphone!" Xanxus said as he closed his eyes, there's no sign of care with Squalo's gold voice.

"GRRRMM! YOUR F*CKIN' PHONE IS BESIDE YOUR BED!" He stomped towards the phone and slammed the phone to Xanxus, then he walked towards the door. "I'LL GO CRAZY IF I STAY WITH YOU ANY LONGER! NOW HURRY EAT YOUR BREAKFAST! WE'RE WAITING!"

Xanxus just stared as Squalo's white hair started disappear from sight, he groaned again and quickly grabbed his android phone to open his facebook. He wrote a status...

**Xanxus The Sexy Monster** :_ "A PMS shark is the most annoying pet in the world."_

Just 5 seconds after he wrote it, 5 peoples like his status.

After 3 minutes... 29 peoples

After 10 minutes...64 peoples

After 15 minutes, there are 100 peoples like his status.

Don't ask me why he can get so many likes, he's the BOSS of Varia after all.

Some peoples from Vongola are commenting on his status.

**Tsunayoshi 'IMTHEBOSS' Sawada** : _"Lol Xanxus, you should care for Squalo more."_

**Byakuran Marshmallow Love** : _"Oya, oya.. Don't throwing Squalo's head with bottle too often Xanxus-chan~."_

**Yamamoto Takeshi** : _"Ahahaha.. Squalo is sure hard to handle, huh?"_

**Mukuro loves KawaiiChrome** : _"Kufufufu...Lover's quarrel, eh?"_

Xanxus raised a brow, "Mind your own bussiness, scum!"

And some peoples from Varia are commenting on his status too...

**Lussuria 'Varia-Queen'** :_ "Mou~ The boss and Squ-chan is always romantic, right~?"_

**Prince Bel NotPeasant** : _"Ushishishi...We're starving here boss. Hurry up!"_

**Fran Flan-Whatever** : _"Boss.. I'm hungryyy... May i eat your steak? And senpai, why your facebook name sounds so lame?"_

**Prince Bel NotPeasant** : _"Shut up froggy *stabs you with royal knife* Your name isn't better than me."_

**Fran Flan-Whatever**:_ "Whaaaaat? My name is so much better than yours senpai. And stop it."_

**Prince Bel NotPeasant** :_ "And why should i stop, peasant?"_

**Fran Flan-Whatever**: _"I said, stop it."_

**Xanxus The Sexy Monster** :_ "DON'T SPAMMING ON MY STATUS, YOU USELESS SCUMS!"_

**Prince Bel NotPeasant** : _"Uh-oh, the beast is angry. I gtg now.. See you boss. Ushishishi~"_

**Fran Flan-Whatever**:_ "Hey, wait for me senpaaii.. The boss is scary."_

A tick appears on Xanxus's head, he made a mental note to beat up that frog and stupid prince.

Hmm... Xanxus got 49 Friend Request, 26 Messages, and 64 Notifications.. He doesn't bother with the friend request and messages. Let's move to the notification.

Then he opened the note that Tsuna tagged to him. He frowned, it feels like he wanted to bite the person who made this note to death.

Oh, wrong catchphrase.

He wanted to blow up the person who made this now with his X-Guns. What's wrong with these questions!? But as he read the note, he become interested with the questions.

So yeah, he filled it. After he read Tsuna's answer of course.

* * *

><p>Must answer the questions with your own answer. To prevent you to copy other's answer, the author will give you some different questions.<p>

No need to tag your friends, just fill the question okay? *wink*

~START~

1. What's your name?

Scum, you don't know who i am? I am the sexiest person in the world... XANXUS! Don't you dare to erase the X, i have two X!

.

.

2. When is your birthday?

10th November! Hahaha, i'm cool right!? 10, 10, and 10!

.

.

3. Do you have any problem?

I have so MANY problem with my pets (Read : Varia member), and I have problem in taming my uke too. Hmm, tsundere uke.

.

.

4. What're your favorite words?

TRASH!, SCUM!, I'll kill you, SHUT UP SCUM!

.

.

5. Do you know Popo?

Oh.. Is it the mosquito that i killed last night? No? I don't know then.

.

.

6. Do you have a girlfriend?

HAHAHAHA SCUM! Who do you think i am? I'm the sexy boss of Varia! I have my harem!...Harem of trash to be exact.

.

.

7. Who is she?

*Prepare X-Guns*

.

.

8. Do you have a boyfriend?

Mhmm.. I have a tsundere uke. He's so annoying yet cute.

If you know how to tame a PMS shark please call 10101010.

.

.

9. Who is he?

A shampoo model from Varia. Or you can call him the white haired shark of Varia.

.

.

10. What's your favorite book?

Currently reading a shoujo manga, named Watashi ni XX Shinasai! OMGGG...

(WHAT!? O_O)

.

.

11. Who's the person you fear the most?

What!? A Xanxus fear someone!? What would the world be like? No way i have a person i fear!

...

I don't like dentist ._.

.

.

12. What's your zodiac?

Start with L and end with A...Now what you get?

.

.

13. What's your favorite anime?

H.O.T.D... No comment.

.

.

14. Are you sure you don't know Popo?

I don't know.. Maybe i will kill you like what i did to the mosquito. STOP WITH THE POPO.

.

.

15. Do you have any disease?

I have trash allergy. You don't know that allergy, right? That's why you're TRASH!

.

.

16. What do you do when you first wake up in the morning?

Open my eyes (If i want). Check my facebook. Sleep again until i hear the singing shark.

.

.

17. What sport you watch often?

Swordsman Vs. Illusion Vs. Knife Vs. Boxing Vs. Umbrella _ BRAWL for short.

.

.

18. What's your favorite song?

A song from my singing shark. Trust me! A shark has a gold voice!

.

.

19. Are you a pervert? A stalker?

WTF!? Wait... How do you know i'm a pervert? I thought i've locked all of my *BEEEPP* somewhere.

Ugh, nevermind.

.

.

20. Ahh... It's already end...

WAOW! REALLY? CAN I BLOW YOU UP THEN?

.

.

21. Don't miss me okay?

Oh no no.. We will meet again, in the other world. *smirks*

.

.

22. It's finally end...

*Count my toe hairs*

.

.

23. Any last word?

I supposed to say that to you, trash! *Ready with X-Guns*

.

.

24. Don't be so meanie! I know you will miss me!

OH YEAH!? WAOWWW!

.

.

25. Bye-bye-bi! See you later~ :*

*The scene is censored because it's not worthy for children and people with heart disease*

* * *

><p>Xanxus reviewed his answer again and grinned satisfied. He posted the note.<p>

"VOII! WE'RE STARVING! ARE YOU FAINTED THERE!? I WILL HELP YOU SO YOU CAN'T WAKE UP AGAIN!"

He groaned and made his way to the dinning room. Hmm, maybe they're right.. He should be more gentle to his pets. He won't throw a bottle on their heads again now, he will throw a glass instead.

Ahh.. Don't forget to kill the frog and stupid prince.

* * *

><p>HOORAY~!<p>

I still OPEN REQUEST.. So if you want you can tell me the person you want to ask next :3

Thanks for reading xD


	3. BACK OFF! THE SHARK HERE!

Sorry for late update! *bows*

My netbook is broken ._. But i can finally post the next chapter today xD

I make the Squalo one now, and maybe i will make.. Hmm, let's see..

Squalo & Chrome : 2 votes

Hibari,Gokudera,Byakuran,Reborn: 1 vote

Maybe i will make Chrome-chan one next, but it may contains 1896 (because i'm a 1896 shipper), Sorry.

* * *

><p>Sorry for grammar mistakes &amp; typo. No offense, this fanfic is just for humor.<p>

* * *

><p>"DAMN BOSS" A white haired man shouted through the corridor as he swung his sword blindly.<p>

Let's see..

He already broke 5 vases, 10 paintings, and 6 doors, along with the wall and floor.

Fortunately there's no one around Squalo now, if someone was walking there.. I'll make sure that person will be sushi.

Yes, sushi.

"HE WOKE UP AT 10 AM AND MADE US STARVING FOR 30 MINUTES JUST BECAUSE HE FILLED A RANDOM FACEBOOK NOTE!?" He stabbed a poor man painting, "DAMN ASSHOLE!" He kicked his office door.

Leaving the terrible scene behind, he walked in and saw stacks of paperworks piled on the desk. 4 ticks appeared on his head.

"! #$%^&!"

***This scene is censored because not worth for children underage***

..

Squalo was now sitting while playing his laptop. If we zoom in the background we can see the paperworks are now just some pieces of paper, totally unreadable.

He sipped his coffee as he opened his facebook.

70 friend requests, 56 messages, 99 notifications...

He declined all of the friends request and answered all of the messages with "VOII! SHUT UP" until suddenly he saw Xanxus's status on his facebook wall.

**Xanxus The Sexy Monster** : _"A PMS shark is the most annoying pet in the world."_

For some reasons Squalo was offended by this status. A tick appeared again on his head.

He scrolled the comments. More ticks appeared on his head.

"VOOOOIIIIII! WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS!?"

He quickly wrote a comment,

**Squalo d'SharkEmperor** : _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'A PMS shark is the most annoying pet in the world,' HUH?"_

Xanxus immediately reply to the comment, and then the others also.

**Xanxus The Sexy Monster** : _"What, scum? You feel offended?"_

**Mukuro loves KawaiiChrome** : _"Actual lovers' quarrel here!"_

**Byakuran Marshmallow Love** : _"Wow, I can hear the loud voice even though this is just a comment! Sugoii ne, Squalo-kun~"_

**Takeshi Yamamoto** : _"Hey, Byakuran-san is right! Your voice reached me, Squalo!"_

**Tsunayoshi 'IMTHEBOSS' Sawada** : _"S-Squalo.. Capslock as always?"_

**Prince Bel NotPeasant** : _"Ushishishi, he really likes capslock.. Let this prince tell you how many times he changed his keyboard."_

**Tsunayoshi 'IMTHEBOSS' Sawada** : _"Eh, really?"_

After read the comments, he wrote comment again with fury, smoke comes out from the laptop and his head.

Uh-oh, the poor laptop will be broken again, and maybe his head too.

**Squalo d'SharkEmperor** : _"SHUT UP WILL YA'!? IT'S UP TO ME! IF YOU HAVE PROBLEM WITH ME USING CAPSLOCK, COME HERE.. YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL TORE YOU APART!"_

**Gokudera AlwayswithJuudaime** : _"SHUT UP YOU TOO! You just spam on my wall, you white-haired shampoo model! And really, your names are all f*ckin' weird! Oh, of course your name isn't weird juudaime."_

**Xanxus The Sexy Monster** : _"HA, SCUM! THIS IS MY STATUS! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR WALL!"_

**Mukuro loves KawaiiChrome** : _"Oya,oya, what do you mean.. Octopus-head? Your name isn't better than me!"_

**Byakuran Marshmallow Love** : _"Mhm, he's right.. Your name sounds like you're a gay actually. Wait! You can't be! Oh my gawd, Go-chan.."_

**Takeshi Yamamoto** : _"I didn't know you're like that, Gokudera.."_

**Chrome 'Nagi' Dokuro** : "_Go-Gokudera-san?"_

**Gokudera AlwayswithJuudaime** : _"HEY DON'T EVER THINK LIKE THAT! I'm not a gay! That's obvious!"_

**Squalo d'SharkEmperor** :_"VRAII! I'M NOT A SHAMPOO MODEL! AND YOUR HAIR IS WHITE TOO DAMMIT!"_

**Tsunayoshi 'IMTHEBOSS' Sawada** : _"Yeah, Gokudera-kun has a girlfriend. So don't think like that, minna. Really. PLEASE don't think like that."_

**Chrome 'Nagi' Dokuro** : _"Ah, oh right.. Gokudera-san has a gf."_

**Takeshi Yamamoto** : _"Ehh? Really, Chrome? Gokudera, why you never tell me about it!?_"

**Mukuro loves KawaiiChrome** : _"Oh, is that so, Chrome? Who is the girl? She must be so special because she can tame a person like him."_

G**okudera AlwayswithJuudaime** : _"Oii, what do you mean by 'like him'!? And no.. Don't say it!"_

Squalo already tired with these comments and this status.

He realized that he hasn't checked the notification. Ok, time for check.

Like the others, he got a random facebook note. He read it and surprisingly he can refrain himself from breaking the monitor. He chose to fill it.

* * *

><p>Must answer this question with your own answer. To prevent you from copy other's answer, the author will give you some different questions.<p>

No need to tag your friends, just fill the question okay? *winks*

**Don't use capslock.**

~START~

1. What is the first question?

HOW THE HELL I CAN KNOW?

.

.

2. Tsk,tsk.. I'm just kidding. Don't take everything to seriously! And didn't i told you to not use capslock!?

Che! You're the one who make me angry! And how do you know i'm using capslock!?

.

.

3. Ok, start with the most important question. What is your name?

Squanus Superbiecus

.

.

4. Your real name, mister..

Hey, tell me already! How do you know i write my name false!?

Whatever!

I'm the marvelous, strongest swordsman in the world! Superbi Squalo!

.

.

5. When is your birthday?

13th March. If you want to give me a gift, give me a strong enemy!

And a good shampoo!

.

.

6. What are your favorite words?

VOIII!, ASSHOLE!, DAMN BOSS!,I'LL KILL YOU!

.

.

7. Do you have a girlfriend?

YES

.

.

8. Who is she?

My sword...

Maybe my shark too, but is it a female?

._.

.

.

9. Do you have a boyfriend?

N-No way! Voii! I'm straight!

.

.

10. Who is he?

I TOLD YOU I'M STRAIGHT *prepare the sword*

.

.

11. What's your favorite anime?

Dragon Ballz, i will give my power to you Goku!

.

.

12. What do you do when you first woke up in the morning?

Take a cold shower, shouting all the way to boss's room so all Varia members will wake up, check if the damn boss already woke up or no, if no i will make a concert there.

.

.

13. What part of you that you like the most?

My hair!

Voii, if you want a hair like me use this 'Squasilk' shampoo! Now with discount!

.

.

14. What part of you that you hate the most?

My hair too..

Because they say i look like a woman.. VOII!

.

.

15. What's the most embarassing accident that you experienced?

When i lose a bet with the stupid prince and he forced me to wear Sugintou costum from Rozen Maiden.

Then Mammon took my picture and selling it.

WTF!?

.

.

16. Who is the person you want to kill the most?

MY. BOSS. FOR. SURE. I. WILL. KILL. HIM. BRUTALLY.

.

.

17. Oh i almost forgot, do you know Popo?

Wait.. *Check my the-person-i-killed-this-year list* No, i don't know.. Talk to my shark!

.

.

18. What do you do if a boss of different famiglia confesses his love for you?

WHAT THE HELL!? D-don't tell me.. You.. ARGH! NO! NO way! I will kill him before he can do it!

.

.

19. What's your dream?

To become a pirate king! And then i will destroy Konoha.

(EEHH!? O_O)

.

.

20. What's your favorite type?

-Never throwing a bottle on my head

-Not greedy

-Don't have weird laugh and over long bangs

-Don't have a pervert face or weird mustache

-Not a disgusting gay

.

.

21. What do you do if a baby appears in your house?

Nah, not surprised. We already have baby here. An awesome greedy baby

And i don't know is that baby a male or female.

.

.

22. Eh? It's already end?

OH YEAH? CAN I SAY 'WOW! OH MY ALO! I DID IT!' NOW?

.

.

23. Don't miss me okay?

*Cut the onion with my sword*

.

.

24. Don't forget to feed your pet properly!

*Ouch! I cried! The onion is so cruel!*

.

.

-bye-bi! See you later!

*Finally i don't have to cutting onion again*

* * *

><p>Squalo checked his answers and posted it.<p>

Wow, he didn't imagine it to be so fun.. Although the questions sound like they want a war with him.

Well.. Forget about it. Now, what will he do with the poor pieces of paper?

Oh, he took lighter!

We will have a bonfire party tonight.

* * *

><p>I STILL OPEN REQUEST~ :3<p>

Ahh, start from the next chapter i will reply the reviews from my fabulous readers here.

Thanks for reading :D


	4. BACK OFF GENTLEMEN! IT'S THE LADY'S TURN

I'm very sorry for the late update!

Gosh, the last time i updated this story was on January..What the hell did i do so i just update this story now!?

Oh well, thank you for your kindness to still give me review.. I'm so *sob* happy *sob*

And now, I will reply to your reviews.. Though sorry for the anonimous, maybe I can't reply to yours ._.

**Lover's Red Rose : Ahaha, It's only god-knows the answer.. Let it be one of mystery of life :v**

**Miharu Midorikawa : I'll do Reborn later, so stay tune xD**

**Arcangel0379 : Another vote for Reborn :3**

**Sticy17 : Lol okay, I'll update sooner or later.. Stay tune~ **

**Knight Yuki : And this is the Chrome chapter that you're waiting xD It's ok, smirking is ok :v**

**Miyame-chan : Of course! Wait.. How can you read my mind?**

Enjoy this chapter~

* * *

><p>Now we can see a beautiful purple-haired woman was sitting while massaging her temple. Dealing with these cursed papers is really pain in the ass!<p>

CURSED ! ALL OF THESE!

Yeah, the woman, or we know her as Chrome Dokuro, the elegant another mist guardian of Vongola Famiglia, is now spreading a dark aura.

Where our cute-innocent Chrome go? Oh kamisama... The paperworks already changed Chrome's attitude too.

"Ohh, enough of these papers! Almost all of the papers caused by damage that occurs as the result of fight between Kyoya and Mukuro-sama! Seriously, should they fight everyday!?" She grumbled behind the stack of papers in front of her.

"How can i finish them in one day?" She stared horror at the pile of papers that have been mounting over her desk, "I'm sure boss's part is even more than this.. Poor him."

Meanwhile in Tsuna's office... Tsuna sneezed, with very not elite style.

"Chrome?" Suddenly someone opened the door without knock. Chrome raised her head to see who's that, her expression changed as she saw him.

"Do you know the proper manner to enter someone's room, mister? Knock first before enter! Especially it is a woman's room, what if you come when i'm changing my clothes or something?" She crossed her arms, pretend not to look happy. She supposed to sulk at him because what he had done to make her paperworks increased.

He just smirked and walked towards her without any sign of guilt on his face, "Oh, is that a bad thing to walk in when you change your clothes? I think it's a good thing." He stopped beside her. And lean closer as he caught her lips.

It was just a short kiss but really soft and romantic. She blushed at the sudden action.

Come on, you all already know who's him.

"Mou, **Kyoya**! Stop it! I'm angry at you!" She puffed her cheeks to show that she's sulking although she's still blushing now, Hibari just smirked more, he likes this cute side of her.

She can stop this attitude of her boyfriend.

Yes, her boyfriend... No, you didn't hear it wrong.

The scary, dangerous, cruel yet smexy man, and the former leader of Namimori Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya... Is now Chrome Dokuro's boyfriend.

Let's say wow together.

"Oh, so you're angry at me,herbivore?" He said teasingly.

"Of course i am! My head will blow sooner or later because the paperworks you & Mukuro-sama ma-," Chrome didn't finish her talk because her lips already caught by Hibari's lips. The second round!

This time wasn't a soft short kiss, but the long and deep one.

He licked her bottom lip to make her surprised and open her mouth slightly. Hibari used the opportunity to slid his tongue to her mouth. She moaned slightly as he explored her mouth with his tongue. After some good minutes, they started to run out of breath and stop the kiss.

She blushed madly, the kiss was really suffocating! She looked up at him who's still smirking, "Ugh, stop with the smirk! Okay, you win!" Chrome laid her head on her desk as she felt her body is still hot because of the kiss, "You always try to suppress my anger with romantic action but it didn't change the fact that you increased my number of paperworks!"

"Oi,oi.. I come here to cheer you up Chrome." Hibari pat her head, "Let's have dinner tonight."

"Eh!?" She raised her head, her eyes sparkling. It's really obvious that Chrome wants to escape from this hellish papers. "But, how about these?" She pointed at the mountain of paperworks.

"Just leave them to the herbivore." Just to let you know, the herbivore Hibari mentioned here means Tsuna. Oh but i'm sure you all already know, since my readers are fabulous right?

"No! Boss already got more paperworks than this! I don't want to give him anymore despair!"

He sighed, "Ok, I'll just have to send them to Tetsuya or the Foundation." He walked to the door, "Come to my office later,Chrome! Don't be late!"

"Okay, mister!" Chrome said while waving her hand.

And just like that he disappeared, followed by the cute yellow bird behind.

As Hibari left, Chrome smiled. She quickly got her phone to open her facebook and update a status.

Chrome 'Nagi' Dokuro : "The scariest one can be the sweetest one xD 3 ."

Let's see... She got 95 friend request, 59 messages, and 18 notification.

Friend request mostly from guys who interested on her, Hibari would be angry if he knows about this so she just accept some girls and decline the rest.

The messages also from the people who interested on her, some flirty men. And she got some messages from the Vongola. Mostly Hibari, Tsuna, and her master... Rokudo Mukuro. Heck, Mukuro always send her messages every one hour so she muted the chat with Mukuro. Just how obsessed he is on her?

If only he realized his feeling faster and confessed to her before the skylark.. But no! I will never let it happen! Hibari and Chrome should be together! KHAHAHAHAHA.

Cough,cough, sorry... And don't be mistaken, she got some messages from another famiglia too. Like from Byakuran (who's flirting with her or inviting her to eat sweets together), from the fake prince (read :Belphegor), etc.

Chrome checked her notification, the status she wrote around 10 minutes ago already got 118 likes and some comments! Some weird comments to be exact...

Mukuro loves KawaiiChrome : "CHROOOMEEE! HOW COULD YOU MAKE THAT KIND OF STATUS, MY DEAR NAGI!? TTmTT "

Gokudera AlwayswithJuudaime : "HA! EAT THAT! Of course because she loves Hibari more than you, you freaky pineapple head."

Mukuro loves KawaiiChrome : "Kufufufu, what did you say octopus-head? Are you saying that he's better than me!?"

Gokudera AlwayswithJuudaime : "I'm just saying the bitter truth that you can't accept! Because IN FACT, Chrome chose Hibari! Not you!"

Mukuro loves KawaiiChrome : "You really want to taste hell, don't you?"

Tsunayoshi 'IMTHEBOSS' Sawada : "ma-matte,matte, Gokudera, Mukuro! Don't fight in Chrome's status!"

Yamamoto Takeshi : "Ahahaha, Tsuna is right. But i support Gokudera's statement, sorry Mukuro :D "

Byakuran Marshmallow Love : "It won't stay long, i told you~ Because Chrome-chan will move to me... Nee,Chrome-chan?"

Chrome just sweatdropped at this. God-knows what in earth will happen if Hibari saw these comments.

Mukuro loves KawaiiChrome : "Oya,oya... Dammit you all! And curse you,white haired marshmallow freak! I will not give my precious Chrome to you! I'll send you to the deepest pit of hell."

Byakuran Marshmallow Love : "Oh scary,Mukuro-kun~"

Yamamoto Takeshi : "I wonder if Hibari-san saw this.."

Tsunayoshi 'IMTHEBOSS' Sawada : "HIIE! Yamamoto! Don't say it!"

Prince Bel NotPeasant : "Ushishishi~ Of course she won't be with you, marshmallow peasant! Because she will be my princess."

Gokudera AlwayswithJuudaime : "NOT YOU TOO, OVER LONG BANGS!"

Fran-Flan Whatever : "Oohh.. Senpai, I will tell this to Mammon!"

Prince Bel NotPeasant : "Ushishishi, don;t you dare to do that, froggy *Throws knife* "

Mukuro loves KawaiiChrome : "JUST SHUT UP YOU TWO! CHROME WILL NEVER BE YOUR PRINCESS, YOU FALLEN PRINCE."

Chrome got confused, actually who wrote this status?

Chrome 'Nagi' Dokuro : "Guys, please stop.. Kyoya will go on rampage if he saw this. And Mukuro-sama... Can you please just change your facebook name?"

Mukuro loves KawaiiChrome : "Ahh.. My sweet Chrome, finally you're here! Kufufufu~ What's wrong with my fb name? Isn't it nice?"

Gokudera AlwayswithJuudaime : "Just blind people who will say your facebook name is nice."

Byakuran Marshmallow Love : "Chrome-chan~! Let's eat sweets in the Gesso mansion!"

Prince Bel NotPeasant : "No! Let's go with me to see how peasants do their usual activity."

Fran-Flan Whatever : "It sounds even more boring, senpai."

Prince Bel NotPeasant : "Shut up, I don't ask about your peasant-like opinion. Shishi~"

She sighed and massaged her temple again, look at these comments just bring more headache.. So she stopped and continue to look at the notification.

Until she saw someone tagged her on the facebook note.. Yeah the random-absurd facebook note!

Chrome read it first... And her face changed into pokerface.

'Who the hell made these kind of questions?'

But she read it again and became interested, and... She fill it.

* * *

><p>Must answer this question with your own answer. To prevent you from copy other's answer, the author will give you some different questions.<p>

No need to tag your friend, just fill the question okay? *winks*

~START~

1. What's your name?

Uhh, umm.. I remember the name Mukuro-sama gave to me is Chrome Dokuro.

.

.

2. What's your real name,miss?

Eh? Nagi.. Don't ask my surname okay.. *smiles darkly*

.

.

3. What's your gender?

WTF? Didn't you just call me miss? =_=

.

.

4. Oh yeah, ahahaha.. I forgot, sorry sorry. The one who make this is a human too, can make a mistake.

... For some reason I doubt that the one who make this is a human. How can you predict my answer!?

.

.

5. When is your birthday?

._.

5 May xD

.

.

6. Don't give me your boyfriend's birthday, miss! I ask for yours!

Ahh, how could you know!? You're a stalker right? Admit it!

Oh well, my birthday is 5th December.

.

.

7. Do you have a boyfriend?

Of course! The childish, arrogant,short-tempered but also cute and cool type of Ladykiller... Hibari Kyoya!

.

.

8. Who is him?

Like i said.. It's Hibari Kyoya!

.

.

you have a girlfriend?

You wish to have a fight,huh? I know i'm innocent & cute woman but i can lose control, you know!?

(EH!? Did you just call yourself cute & Innocent,chrome? o_O)

.

.

10. Who is her?

... Dora the Explorer.

*pokerface*

.

.

11. What are your favorite words?

Don't fight!, Don't eat my chocolates!, Kyoya!, Mukuro-sama!

.

.

12. What will you do when your boyfriend appears out of nowhere in front of you?

Naah.. I've experienced it many times. I'll just have to stay calm or prepare my trident if he does something weird.

...

Kiss isn't counted as something weird though..

Okay now, don't make me blush!

.

.

's your zodiac?

The half human, half horse archer.

.

.

14. What do you do when you first woke up in the morning?

Open my eyes (quite obvious), check my phone usually Mukuro-sama's messages or i often call it SPAM already reached 10+, prepare myself, then wait for Kyoya to come.

.

.

15. What part of you, you like the most?

My eyepatch.

(Dear,Chrome.. Eyepatch isn't part of your body, girl... ._. )

.

.

16. What part of you that you hate the most?

My hairstyle.. Because the pineapple hairstyle still can be seen, and ironically.. I hate pineapple.

.

.

17. Will you cheat from your boyfriend?

Eh!? N-no way! I love Kyoya, so I will never cheat! Yeah, i will never...

... Don't let Kyoya read this.

.

.

18. Ah, I want to ask you something important! ... Do you know Popo?

... I never heard someone with that name before. You can check the list of Mukuro-sama's pets.. Maybe you can find Popo.

Don't expect me to accompany you to ask him. DON'T!

.

.

19. Who was the last person sending you message? What was the message?

Mukuro-sama... and the message is "_Buongiorno_, dear Nagi~ Have you eaten your breakfast? Want me to feed you? I'll be there right away."

.

.

20. How you reply to it?

"Mukuro-sama.. Please, I don't need you to feed me. And i already had my dinner with Kyoya, sorry. I also know that you will bring me pineapple-kind of foods."

.

.

21. Who was the last person calling you?

Also Mukuro-sama... Kyoya usually don't bother to call or send me a message, he will just come to my if one of us go to mission.

.

.

22. Oh, it's already end?

Eh, really? Should i cry?

.

.

23. Mou~ I want to have more fun here though~

When you said you were having fun, I said i have more headache...

.

.

24. Don't forget to remind your boyfriend about this note! I'm sure he will not open his facebook!

Now i'm really sure the one who make this note isn't a human ._.

...

Okay, I'll tell him.

.

.

25. Don't miss me okay? _Arrivederci_~

Byee! Don't come back, don't stay alive! Eh,sorry there's something wrong. Oh well, who cares? :v

* * *

><p>Chrome reviewed her answers and smiled with satisfaction. She can't believe she answered the weird questions with even weirder questions, but this note is really a stress reliever.<p>

A stress reliever or an escape from the hellish paperworks?

...

Chrome saw her watch, "Ah, Time to go to Kyoya's office!" She hurriedly walked out from her office, leaving the mountain of paperworks alone on her desk.

'Oh well, the foundation will take care of it. I feel sorry for Kusakabe-san though." She giggled and she remembered what the note said, she will tell him to open his facebook.

He needs a stress reliever too, or so she thought.

* * *

><p>How was this chapter? Is it fun? *sparkling eyes*<p>

Please don't get bored to reviews, It can make me update faster *teehee*

Wait for the next chapter :3 "LOOK OUT,HERBIVORE! THE CARNIVORE IS HERE!"

Thanks for reading~


End file.
